Lay Your Hands On Me
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *Oneshot Part of My Happy Ending/The Only Exception Series* After Old School Raw Chelsea, Sheamus, Sarah and Frankie decide to have some fun on Chelsea and Sheamus' Tour bus. How hot and sexy will it be? Sheamus/OC Kazarian/OC *Extreme Sexual Content DON'T like DON'T read!*


_Me: Hey guys this is a Oneshot that I talked to my FF Partner in Crime Sarah (DanDJohnMLover) about and I decided to write it since she's written 4 one shots for me already ;D ;D So I decided to write this for her ;D ;D Anyway if you don't know from her past 4 Oneshots this is about her main Couple Sarah and Kazarian and one of my main Couples Chelsea and Sheamus. Now before I go on I must warn you. You flame you're blocked. Only warning. Second this has a lot of Lemon so if you hate Lemons then leave now! Third this has Girl X Girl action (And my first Girl x Girl scene) so if you don't like that turn back now! Anyway Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

"Are you sure Chelsea and Stephen are fine with this?" Frankie asked his fiancée Sarah as they arrived in front of Chelsea and Stephen's bus that they used to travel in.

"Of course they are." Sarah slightly laughed, holding up the key to the bus. "Why do you think Chelsea would give me the key?" Sarah put the key into the lock and the door opened up.

The engaged couple walked into the bus and they were in a small living room area.

"This is nice." Frankie commented as he nodded his head and put their stuff down.

"I think I'm going to like this." Sarah said. Then she sighed, "It's kind of hot in here though, I'll take my jacket off." She removed her black leather jacket revealing her purple sleeveless shirt. That sight seemed to turn Frankie on as he licked his lips slowly as he watched her.

"Oh Sarah..." He sang, leaning against the wall in a sexual way.

"What is it, Frankie?" Sarah asked, not exactly catching on to his mood yet.

"We're alone in this bus, and I'm beginning to feel pretty horny..." Frankie gave a lustful smile and began to unbutton his gray shirt.

Now Sarah caught on and instantly moved close to him, "Well, no one's watching."

"Plus Stephen and Chelsea are out in the ring right now." Frankie smiled as he and Sarah kissed rough and passionate. While they were kissing they somehow made it into the guest room.

"I thought we were going to sleep in their room?" Sarah asked as Frankie kissed her neck then ran his hand up her shirt.

"We are but I thought we would give them a bit of privacy first." Frankie smirked as he captured his lips with hers and he began grinding against her. While he was doing that he gripped one of her breasts and squeezed it tightly causing Sarah to moan.

"Oh yeah." She moaned as she started grinding against him. They somehow made it to the bed after a few and Frankie removed her shirt and bra and put one nipple in his mouth. "That feels so good." She moaned as he teased the other one.

Frankie chuckled, "I knew you'd love that." He continued to suck on her nipple, and then stopped after a while to do the same thing to the other one.

Sarah was giving out deep breathes as Frankie sucked on her. Her pregnancy hormones were really starting to kick in now. She wanted him and she wanted him bad.

"Frankie... I want you!" Sarah breathed out.

"Are you sure?" Frankie asked as he took off his shirt, shoes and socks but was taking off his pants and boxers slowly.

"Frankie please don't tease!" Sarah begged as she took off her shoes, socks, pants and underwear.

"Who said I was teasing?" Frankie asked as he slowly took off his pants and boxers and revealed his erect penis.

"Frankie please I need you inside me!" Sarah begged as she got up and kissed him passionately then they both lay back down without breaking the kiss then Frankie entered her roughly. "Oh yes! Thank you!" She screamed as Frankie started moving

"I knew you would like that." Frankie chuckled.

"Oh I love it!" Sarah yelled as Frankie moved harder and deeper inside her and soon she started moving with him.

"God, you feel so good Sarah!" Frankie groaned

"I love you inside me Frankie!" Sarah yelled as they moved together

"Ugh…Sarah I'm close…" Frankie groaned after a while

"Wait on me baby!" Sarah yelled as Frankie moved harder and faster in her.

"I don't know if I can!" Frankie yelled

"Let go Frankie!" Sarah yelled as he screamed her name and came hard in her, when he did Sarah flipped them over so that she was on top and she rode him until she came and fell on him.

"Oh yeah, that felt great!" Frankie panted as he held Sarah

"Just what…I needed." Sarah panted.

"Me too." Frankie panted as he and Sarah kissed roughly for a while.

"Chelsea you take your love for cheeseburgers a little too far." Stephen chuckled as he and Chelsea walked back to the arena after their date.

"Hey not my fault they had cheeseburger pizza." Chelsea told her husband as they walked up to their bus.

"Did you have to get a large?" Stephen asked as they walked inside.

"I thought you would want some?" Chelsea asked as she went to their room and saw that it was empty "Huh no one in here."

"Huh?"

"I thought Sarah and Frankie would be in our room." Chelsea said as she heard noises in the guest room. "Now I know where they are."

"Great tell them we're moving." Stephen said as he sat on the couch "Just got word from our driver. That and he's pissed we went on a date."

"He needs a girlfriend." Chelsea said as she knocked on the door of the guest room. "Hey Sarah, Frankie we're heading off."

"Alright." Sarah said as Chelsea sat down next to Stephen.

"Man what a night." Chelsea yawned as they felt the bus moving

"Tell me about it. Glad we're moving now." Stephen yawned as he put his arm around Chelsea and she cuddled close to him,

"Agreed, I can't wait to get to Albany." Chelsea smiled as she hugged him.

"You and I need a workout when we get there." Stephen smiled sitting back.

"Are you calling me weak?" Chelsea asked raising an eyebrow.

"No but I figured you would want to practice some of your submissions to use on The Shield next time we see them. " Stephen suggested

"It's hard just getting the Crippler Crossface on Ashley since Colby (Seth Rollins), Jon (Dean Ambrose) and Leati (Roman Reigns) have been training her." Chelsea said

"Try the Wolverine's Bite or any other submission you have." Stephen suggested.

"I'll try." Chelsea said as she got up. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Have fun." Stephen smiled as Chelsea went to their room and got her PJ's then went in the bathroom. As soon Stephen heard the shower run he smirked to himself and got up and went in the bathroom.

When Chelsea turned on the shower she let the water hit her back and she sighed happily at that. When she got the soap she felt two arms hug her from behind and she turned around.

"I knew it was a matter of time before you joined me." Chelsea smiled

"I just thought you would be alone." Stephen smiled as the two kissed passionately. When they did he gently pushed her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around him as he started kissing her neck and she moaned happily at that.

"Mmmmmmm I was feeling lonely after all." Chelsea moaned as Stephen moved to the other side of her neck.

"Glad I'm here?" Stephen asked as he started sucking on her right nipple and he grabbed her left breast.

"Yeah." Chelsea moaned as she started grinding against him.

"Be patient my love." Stephen moaned as he started massaging her.

"I'll try." Chelsea moaned as she gently bit down on Stephen's shoulder and he stuck two fingers in her.

"Either it's the water or you must have had me on the mind." Stephen smirked as he started moving his fingers in and out of her.

"Both." Chelsea moaned as she wrapped her arms around him as he moved his fingers some more then Stephen smirked as he added a third finger and she really moaned. "Stephen…" She moaned after a while

"Let go Chels." Stephen growled softly as Chelsea started screaming then Stephen kissed her as she screamed and came.

"Wow…" Chelsea panted as she held on to Stephen. "How are you that damn good?" She asked as she panted

"Well I do what I can to please my Lil Wolverine." Stephen smiled as he kissed Chelsea passionately then moved her a bit so that he could enter her and she moaned

"Oh Stephen." She moaned as Stephen started moving.

"Chels." He moaned as he started moving in and out of her and kissing her neck. God he loved how they felt right for each other every time they made love. He wasn't going to lie he was jealous of Frankie when he took her but he knew that Frankie was also jealous when he took Sarah.

"Oh god." She moaned as Stephen kept thrusting in and out of her. Soon his thrusts got hard and rough and Chelsea held on to him. Lucky for them the Shower was really small so they couldn't fall so they were good.

"Stephen I'm close!" Chelsea screamed after a while.

"Then come." Stephen growled as he gave one last thrust then they both screamed each other's names and came then held on to each other.

"Damn. Something about us and Showers right?" Chelsea asked as she panted and Stephen turned off the shower.

"Can't help it there is just something about hot water and you that makes me want you." Stephen smirked as he pulled out of Chelsea much to her displeasure and got out and wrapped a towel around his waist

"I have a feeling I won't need my PJ's tonight right?" Chelsea asked as she got out and wrapped a towel around her.

"Well when I take you a second time and Frankie and Sarah hear us and Join us I doubt it." Stephen smirked as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately and Chelsea kissed back. After a few minutes they heard the bathroom door open.

"Oh…sorry guys didn't know you were in here." Sarah said turning red.

"It's ok Sarah." Chelsea smiled as she kept her arms wrapped around Stephen

"Didn't you hear us though?" Stephen asked as Sarah shook her head.

"Frankie and I were too busy ourselves." Sarah smiled turning redder.

"Well want to join us since we all three know it's heading that way?" Stephen asked as Sarah nodded her head

"I'll go get Frankie." She said as she went to the guest room and Chelsea and Stephen went back to their room and he gently pushed her on the bed and got on top of her and kissed her passionately and she returned the kiss as Frankie and Sarah came in without anything on as they saw the two make out then they got on the other side of the bed and started making out with each other but went rougher than Chelsea and Stephen.

"Hey Frankie?" Stephen asked as he stopped kissing Chelsea for a few.

"Yeah?" Frankie asked

"After this want to switch girls again?" Stephen asked as he and Frankie smirked at each other.

"I'm in." Frankie smirked as he kissed Sarah roughly again and Stephen started kissing Chelsea's neck then took off her towel and Chelsea took off his and she flipped him over so that she was on top and she got on top of him and started riding him.

"How do you get hard so fast?" Chelsea asked as she moved

"I blame my sexy wife." Stephen moaned as he put his hands on her hips.

On the other side Frankie and Sarah rolled on the floor kissing roughly and Frankie rubbing her stomach.

"Frankie I need you!" Sarah moaned as he kissed her neck.

"Where do you want me?" Frankie asked as he smiled.

"I need your cock in me!" Sarah yelled as Frankie entered her again

"Like that baby?" Frankie asked as he started thrusting in her.

"Yes baby yes!" Sarah yelled as she pulled Frankie down and gave him a rough passionate kiss and she started moving her hips with his thrusts.

After a while the two couples screamed their other half's names and came with Chelsea coming first, then Frankie, then Sarah, then Stephen. After they did the two couples kissed for a while then cuddled for a bit before Frankie and Sarah got up on the bed and Frankie got on top of Chelsea and Stephen got on top of Sarah.

"Remember Frankie be gentle with her." Stephen reminded Frankie.

"You be careful with Sarah she's 6 months along but still be rough with her." Frankie smirked winking at Stephen.

"Will do fella." Stephen winked at Frankie then the guys entered the girls which they moaned then after a minute they started moving fast.

"You're still tight Chelsea." Frankie groaned as he moved fast and hard.

"So are you Sarah." Stephen groaned as he moved as well.

"Please go rougher Stephen." Sarah moaned as Stephen did just that.

"Like that Sarah?" Stephen asked as he growled in her ear.

"Oh yeah." Sarah moaned as she held on to him.

"Frankie I can't hold it in anymore!" Chelsea yelled after a while.

"Wait a second Chelsea." Frankie groaned as he moved some more

"I don't think I can Frankie!" Chelsea yelled as Frankie went harder

"Ok now!" Frankie yelled as he and Chelsea yelled and came at the same time then he pulled out of her and lay next to her and Chelsea cuddled close to him as Sarah and Stephen kept going until Stephen yelled her name and came then Sarah screamed his name and came as he pulled out of her and laid down and her and Sarah switched places and Chelsea cuddled close to Stephen as she was about to fall asleep then she looked over to Sarah and went over to her and got on top of her.

"Chels?" She asked looking confused then Chelsea kissed her for a second. After she broke apart Sarah looked at her confused. "You really want to?" She asked knowing what Chelsea wanted to do and she nodded her head.

"Only if you want to Sarah." Chelsea said

"To be honest Chelsea I'm a bit uncomfortable but I'm up for it." Sarah said as Chelsea kissed her again

"At this point I don't think we have a choice." Chelsea smiled as she softly giggled

"I think we don't." Sarah smiled as Chelsea kissed her again and after a few minutes they turned the kiss passionate as Chelsea moved her hand down to her womanhood and started rubbing it.

"Chelsea!" Sarah moaned as Chelsea started kissing her neck.

Meanwhile the guys were watching their girls get it on and couldn't help but ache down below at how sexy the girls were acting. When Chelsea started sucking on Sarah's right breast that's when Frankie and Stephen started jacking off.

"Chels I think the guys are turned on since they're touching themselves." Sarah moaned as Chelsea switched breasts.

"Told ya we didn't have a choice." Chelsea said as she wrapped her legs around Sarah to the point where their clits were touching each other's and she started slowly thrusting against her.

"Chelsea." She moaned as she started doing the same. Meanwhile the girls could feel the bed shake with their guys going harder. Meanwhile the girls kept thrusting against each other stopping once in a while to kiss each other before going on again.

"Sarah I'm close." Chelsea moaned after a while

"Me too Chelsea." Sarah moaned as they thrust against each other some more than Chelsea screamed Sarah's name and came and after a few more thrusts Sarah screamed Chelsea's and came. After a few Chelsea and Sarah turned to their sides but was hit with the guys' cum.

"Sorry…." Stephen smiled nervously as he handed Chelsea one of the towels off the floor.

"We couldn't help it you girls looked so hot just now." Frankie smiled nervously as well handing Sarah the other one.

"It's alright." Sarah smiled as she wiped herself off.

"We knew you guys would be turned on by that." Chelsea blushed as she wiped herself off.

"Believe me we were." Stephen smiled as he wrapped his arm around Chelsea as soon as she was done.

"This is a night to remember." Frankie smiled as he did the same to Sarah.

"I agree." Chelsea smiled as she cuddled close to Stephen.

"Oh yeah." Sarah smiled doing the same to Frankie as the two couples went to sleep.

_Me: Oh man that Bus was sure hot tonight huh? ;D ;D Hopefully I did your couple justice Sarah! ;D ;D Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
